


DHCtS Additional Scenes

by HollyeLeigh, Winterbaby89



Series: Dark Hook Comes to Storybrooke [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/pseuds/HollyeLeigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbaby89/pseuds/Winterbaby89
Summary: A collection of additional/missing scenes from the DHCtS verse. Relationships and ratings will vary by chapter. See individual chapter notes for more information.





	DHCtS Additional Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: I would really love to read Killian and Henry's first meeting in Dark Hook Comes to Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Cobra / Rated GA / ~6k words

* * *

Killian ambled up the gangplank of the _Jewel_ , a to-do list ticking off in his head of what he’d like to get accomplished while daylight was still on his side. The salty, early autumn air scratched at the back of his throat and filled his lungs with a familiarity that seemed to stretch beyond the boundaries of the little hamlet he called home. Strangely enough, Killian couldn’t remember a time he’d experienced waters other than those surrounding Storybrooke.

While below deck to gather supplies for the afternoon’s work, Killian’s attention perked at the sound of light footfalls above. A scowl firmly set in place, he marched towards the hatch ready to give the intruder hell for being so bold as to come aboard his ship without permission (which he _never_ gave), but stopped short when a new sound met his ears.

“Avast, me hearties! We’ve won the day! Now let’s see these lily-livered codfish walk the plank!”

The corners of Killian’s lips twitched up. He peeked over the hatch to spy a young lad scampering across the deck, swinging a wooden sword, completely engrossed in his own imagination. So much so, he failed to notice the intimidating presence of the ship’s owner make his way from the hold.

“You know,” Killian called out, startling the lad, “it’s bad form to set foot on a vessel without its captain’s permission, lad.”

The boy gave a chagrined look before turning his soft brown eyes to Killian. “Sorry. I just… um, I like your boat, and-”

“Ship,” Killian corrected, his tone a bit softer as he took a few steps towards the lad. “The proper term is ship.” Killian leaned against the mast, arms and ankles casually crossed over one another before he continued, “I can understand you being drawn to her. She _is_ a marvel.”

“She?” Inquisitively furrowed brows replaced the trepidation in the boy’s features, and his eyes lit up with curiosity.

“Aye. Referring to a ship as _she_ is a long held maritime tradition,” Killian explained, even as he wondered why he hadn’t escorted the little scamp off the _Jewel_ yet. Something about the lad had Killian just as intrigued about him as the boy seemed to be about his vessel.

“Even if the ship doesn’t have a girl’s name?” the boy inquired. “Like, what about the _Jolly Roger_ in Peter Pan?”

Killian’s left hand inexplicably flexed and released of its own accord. “A ship is always referred to as _she_ , even if its name is _Roger_. Mine, however, is the _Jewel_. The _Jewel of the Realm._ Which leads me to ask, lad… what are you doing aboard my ship?”

Guilt washed over the boy, and he no longer met Killian’s gaze.

“Let me guess. Attempting to stow away? Hoping to hide from someone?” Killian could see from the lad’s expression that he had hit the mark. The boy was something of an open book. “What’s your name, lad?” Killian asked with a sigh.

“Henry Mills.”

The name was barely audible through the boy’s mumbled reply. Killian’s cursed reply, however, echoed across the deck clear as bell. “Bloody hell, as in _Mayor_ Mills?”

“She’s my mom,” Henry answered sheepishly.

Killian vaguely remembered the Mayor leaving town a number of years ago only to return with an infant she’d apparently adopted. The whole affair had seemed highly suspect to him at the time, and he hadn’t been the only one curious about the woman’s new little bundle. Gossiping tongues had wagged for days about how the woman seemed ill-suited for motherhood. An estimation that cemented itself in many citizens’ mindsets when the Mayor disappeared from town a second time under the rumor that she was returning the child to whatever agency he’d come from. If there had been any credence to the speculation, she’d obviously changed her mind. The proof of that decision currently stood nervously on Killian’s deck.

“So, you’ve run away from home, I take it?” _Not that I’d fault you in the least_ , Killian mused.

“Not exactly,” Henry hedged. “I just don’t want Mr. Glass to find me.”

“The editor of the paper?”

“You know him?”

Killian held back a scoff. Did he know him? He’d lost count of the number of insufferable meetings he’d had to endure as one of the _Mirror’s_ Board Members. Meetings that were always presided over by the equally insufferable Mayor Mills.

“Aye, I know the man,” Killian answered. “Why are you hiding from him? Not that I blame you.” Killian gave the boy a cheeky wink that finally had the lad relaxing a bit.

“The little old lady over on Shoe Lane used to watch me while my mom was at work, but she can’t anymore, so now Mr. Glass picks me up after school to watch me, but he’s _so boring_.” Killian suppressed a smile. Now that the lad had eased up a bit he became something of a dramatic little chatterbox. “He won’t let me watch TV, he won’t tell me stories or play games with me, he won’t take me to the park, so…”

“So, you are staging a bit of a mutiny?” Killian quipped with a tilt of his head.

“I just wanted to do something fun today,” Henry prattled on. “I like the docks, even though my mom hardly ever brings me here. Did you know there’s a castle down the beach? I thought about going there and playing knight, but then I remembered your bo… er, ship, and decided it’d be more fun to be a pirate instead.”

Killian couldn’t fault the lad’s logic there. He supposed in the eyes of a seven or eight year old boy the _Jewel_ would conjure up images of pirates and their adventures. Hell, there were probably many in town who had referred to Killian as such, or worse. And for reasons other than his ship.

“You’re not gonna tell on me, are you?”

As much as he wished he could keep the boy’s secret, the distinct rhythm of boots treading up the pier told him that the lad was about to be discovered by none other than the town sheriff.

“Ahoy!” the sheriff called out, prompting Killian to make his way over to the side as Henry scurried behind some crates.

“Sheriff,” Killian acknowledged begrudgingly. He and the esteemed Sheriff Humbert had never really gotten on very well together. Might have had something to do with Killian’s suspected _extra-curricular activities_ he employed on the side of his real estate investments. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Killian asked with mocked hospitality, while noting the presence of Sydney Glass in the lawman’s company.

“We’re looking for a missing boy,” Humbert answered, confirming Killian’s suspicions as to the reason for the sheriff’s arrival. “Henry Mills. Seems he got away from Mr. Glass after he was picked up from school. He has a fondness for the docks, your ship in particular. You haven’t seen him around have you?”

Killian’s curiosity was piqued as to how the sheriff knew of the boy’s interest in the _Jewel,_ but he filed it away for consideration later. He turned and focused his gaze on the brown eyes peeking out from behind the crates and motioned the lad forward.

“Aye, he’s here,” Killian responded after turning back towards the two men on the dock below, missing the look of betrayal that swept across Henry’s face. “Caught him on deck a few moments ago.” Killian placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder and steered him toward the gangplank. “You ought to keep a better eye out for the lad, Mr. Glass,” Killian admonished. “I’d hate to think how our dear Mayor would respond to the news that you lost her son.”

Sydney paled and stuttered, “W-We don’t need to trouble her with this, r-right?” His gaze bounced between the sheriff and Killian, pleading for their discretion.

“Please,” Henry joined in on the begging, “please don’t tell my mom I ran off. She’ll be so mad at me.”

“Your secret is safe with me, lad,” Killian assured him before turning his attention to the sheriff, awaiting his response with a raised brow.

The man seemed to war with himself for a moment, clearly torn in his decision even though it was apparent he didn’t want to see the lad get into trouble. It was as though a greater pull than his duty as sheriff was directing his consideration of the lad’s plea, but Killian couldn’t imagine what other source of influence that could be.

After a long moment, Humbert released a long suffering sigh and said, “I won’t tell her… this time, but you have to promise not to run off again.”

“I promise,” the lad quickly complied.

Killian had to mask his chuckle through a cough at the sight of Henry’s chubby little fingers crossed behind his back, earning him a suspicious stare from the sheriff.

“Alright, Mr. Glass,” Humbert said, turning his attention back to Sydney. “Why don’t you get Henry home and settled before the Mayor gets there. Good day, Mr. Jones,” the sheriff offered without so much as a backward glance before proceeding back down the dock towards his police cruiser.

“Right. Let’s go, Henry.” Sydney motioned for the lad to follow him.

“Bye, Mr. Jones,” Henry said forlornly before following Sydney down the pier.

Something unpleasant twisted in Killian’s gut as he watched them leave. It certainly wasn’t because he was sad to see the lad go, he had no interest in having a child under foot. He didn’t even like children. A scoundrel like him had no business in keeping company with a boy he had no relation to, no matter how endearing the little welp was or how familiar their rapport had felt. Killian didn’t need such a headache in his life, and he _certainly_ didn’t envy Sydney Glass for the responsibility the Mayor had set upon him in looking after her boy.

No. Killian wasn’t at all sad to see the back of Henry Mills as he shuffled along the dock behind Sydney. At least… that’s what he planned to keep telling himself.

* * *

“Is he here?” the frantic voice of Sydney Glass called out as the man brazenly set foot on the deck of the _Jewel_ the next afternoon.

“I beg your pardon mate, but did I give you leave to come aboard my ship?” Killian menaced through clenched teeth. His already bitter mood was further soured by the intrusion of the imbecilic man before him.

“I-I’m sorry, M-Mr. Jones,” Sydney stammered. “I was hoping to find Henry here, and I wasn’t thinking.”

“Henry?” Mention of the boy’s name had Killian’s interest piqued, but the comprehension of the man’s words further clouded his already thunderous expression. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone and lost the boy… again. How difficult is it to keep watch over your charge?”

“Henry’s smart. And sneaky. He begged me to take him to Granny’s for an after school treat, then slipped out the back when he said he was going to the bathroom.”

Killian couldn’t help but be impressed by the lad’s audaciousness in slipping away from his caretaker for a second day in a row, even if such actions had brought said custodian to his doorstep. So to speak.

“And you assumed he’d come here? Why?”

“He hasn’t stopped talking about you or your ship since we left here yesterday,” Sydney explained. “Made me wait almost a half an hour when I went to pick him up today while he tried to find books about sailing in the school library.”

Killian fought back a grin in response to that bit of information, while internally denying that the news pleased him.

“So… you haven’t seen him?” Sydney questioned as he cast his gaze around the deck.

“The lad isn’t here,” Killian responded and grudgingly suggested. “Perhaps it’s time to call upon the good sheriff for help.”

Sydney snapped his focus back to Killian with wide eyes, his panicked stutter back with a vengeance. “I c-can’t. You heard him yesterday. H-He said he wouldn’t tell Regina as long as Henry didn’t run off again. If I bring him into this, h-he’ll tell her for sure.”

“I fail to see how that’s _my_ problem, mate.”

A dejected look broke over Sydney’s face. “I have no idea where else he would have gone. What do I do?”

“Well, first,” Killian offered, with a hint of cheek. “You leave my ship.” He escorted Sydney unceremoniously to the gangplank, and gave him a harsh shove towards the ramped walkway. “Whatever trouble the boy may have landed himself, or you, in with the Mayor is your own concern. I have work to do.”

“O-Of course. S-Sorry to have bothered you, Mr. J-Jones.”

Killian watched Sydney scurry away, and anger swirled in his gut over the man’s incompetence. How hard was it to watch over and care for a young boy? Especially one such as the Mills lad? If the man had spent any time at all getting to know Henry, then he would know exactly where to look next. Killian had spent only scant moments with the boy, and knew exactly where the lad was most likely hiding out this time.

Determined to put Henry Mills out of his mind before he ended up testing his theory, Killian focused his efforts on the tasks before him. It was useless, though. His treacherous thoughts kept reminding him of all the nautical references the lad might enjoy exploring, collecting dust within his library back home. A long buried inclination and desire to share his knowledge of and passion for the sea with someone surfaced, and with it… something disturbing. A feeling, or impression of some sort that made him extremely uneasy at the prospect that the young boy might be punished for such an infraction as simply wanting to learn, explore, and enjoy the freedom of childhood every youngster ought to have. Killian had no idea where such anxiety was welling up from, but it wasn’t long before the alarm of such misgivings prompted him to leave his ship and go in search of the castle on the beach Henry had mentioned the day before.

Henry sat in an open side of the wooden structure, thoroughly engrossed in the book resting in his lap and once again completely oblivious to Killian’s presence until the clearing of his throat shook the lad from his concentration.

“Mr. Jones!” Henry exclaimed. His initial tone and expression was one of excitement, but it quickly morphed into wariness as he considered, “What are you doing here?”

“Sydney came by the _Jewel_ looking for you.” Killian looked over the castle, impressed by its construction and curious as to why it was he’d never noticed it before now. “Permission to join you in your fortress?”

Henry gifted him with a wide smile and waved him up with a quick _yeah_ as he scooted over to make room.

“You know you can’t keep doing this, lad,” Killian admonished lightly. “Eventually your mother will find out, and I doubt her response will be an altogether pleasant one.” Henry nodded sadly, and his shoulders slumped forward despairingly. “Perhaps I could have a word with Sydney,” Killian offered. “Encourage him to give you more leave to do things you’d enjoy? I can be quite… _convincing_.”

“It wouldn’t make any difference,” Henry muttered. “It’s not all Mr. Glass’ fault that I can’t do anything fun.”

“What do you mean?”

Henry gave a small shrug before continuing on with his lament. “It’s the same way when my mom’s around. She’s always too busy to play, and she’s pretty strict. If I didn’t have school or my appointments with Dr. Hopper, she’d probably never let me leave the house.”

Killian cocked a brow at that new piece of information. “You see Dr. Hopper?”

“Once a week,” Henry affirmed. “My mom thought I could use someone to talk to… about being adopted.”

“Well, then. Perhaps you could discuss that matter with him?” Killian shifted uncomfortably. He had no experience with giving advice, especially in matters of parent/child relationships. He had so few experiences of his own to even draw wisdom from. If any… actually. He tried not to dwell on memories of his own childhood, they were all a bit muddled anyway. “He may have insight that could help,” Killian suggested, pushing aside his own clouded memories as he always had.

“Maybe,” Henry replied noncommittally before standing, “I guess I should go find Mr. Glass, huh?”

Killian sighed and stood next to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder as he said, “Why don’t you just head for home. I’ll call Sydney and let him know.”

Henry tucked the book he’d been reading under his arm, and nodded his assent one last time before trekking off in the direction of the Mills’ residence. Killian resumed his seat within the wooden castle, and remained there for quite some time after notifying Sydney that he would find the boy back at home. There was no denying that the boy had gotten under Killian’s skin. He hated to see the lad so downtrodden and dejected at such a tender age, but what on earth could he possibly do about it?

 _Nothing_ , he told himself. The boy wasn’t his concern. Killian reminded himself that he didn’t need the kind of trouble associating himself with the Mayor’s son was sure to bring him. Should the lad run off a third time, then on his own head be it. Killian was done getting involved in the boy’s life.

* * *

He waited until the Mayor excused herself, exiting towards the back hallway, presumably to continue her phone call in the parlor of the B&B, before he approached the booth and tossed the book he’d brought with him onto the table before the lad.

Henry’s eyes shot up to meet Killian’s, a smile beaming from his face when recognition set in before he turned his attention to the book in front of him. “What’s this?” he asked excitedly, picking up the volume.

“It’s a book on knots,” Killian explained. “I thought you might enjoy it. Here,” Killian reached into his pocket to produce a length of coiled rope, “Something to practice on as you while away those boring hours in Mr. Glass’ care after school.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jones!” Henry exclaimed, opening the book to pour over it’s pages.

“Might be best to tuck it and the rope away in your bag, lest your mother notice and asks about it.”

“Right.” Henry did as Killian suggested.

Both turned their heads towards the hallway as the Mayor’s voice filtered back into the diner, and Killian gave the boy a quick nod before returning to his seat at the bar.

“Alright, Henry,” the Mayor addressed. “It’s time for your session with Dr. Hopper. You don’t want to be late, and I have to get back to work.”

Killian distinctly heard the lad mumble, “All you’ve done is work the whole time we’ve been here,” as he walked past, out of earshot from his mother before he stopped and spun around suddenly.

“Actually, I have to go to the bathroom.”

The Mayor gave him a disapproving look, and glanced at her watch before curtly replying, “Be quick. I have a meeting I’m already late for, so you’ll have to walk across the street on your own. Make sure to look both ways first.”

“It’s okay, Mom. I’ll be fine. Bye!” he called out as he rushed off towards the restrooms.

Regina sighed exasperatedly then turned her attention to Granny behind the bar. “Don’t think I don’t know what he’s up to,” she said sternly. “He is not allowed to order a hot chocolate. Too much sugar isn’t good for him. I trust you’ll refuse him if he tries to order one?” It wasn’t a question, so she didn’t wait for a reply before she turned on her heel and exited the diner.

“Granny?” Killian uncharacteristically purred, drawing the woman’s stunned attention. “Be a dear and whip me up a hot chocolate to go, would you?” The older woman’s brows knit together in confused astonishment at the request - both the content and the manner with which it was given. Killian raised a brow at her, and cheekily added, “And could you make it to the Mills lad’s specifications? In fact,” he paused a moment to let his instructions sink in with the still astounded woman, “start him a tab on my bill, and make sure he gets a hot chocolate, or whatever else he might like, whenever he comes in without his mother.”

He departed soon after that, but not before giving the proprietor a quick wink, an action that finally snapped her out of her incredulous stupor. She fixed him with a suspicion filled stare before finally nodding and barking his order for Henry to Ruby.

* * *

Killian took a bracing breath, firming his resolve before opening the door and sauntering into the Editor-In-Chief’s office with his usual swagger.

“M-Mr. Jones?” Sydney squeaked, bolting up from his chair out of respect (and some fear) for the appearance of one his board of directors. “What, uh… what can I do for you today? Sir.”

“I have a proposition for you, Sydney.” Killian took a seat and propped his feet on the man’s desk, motioning for Sydney to retake his own before continuing. “I’d like you to start bringing the Mills lad to my ship each day you pick him up from school.”

“What? Why?”

In the two weeks since Killian had gifted Henry with the book on knots, the lad had snuck off to come visit him at least three or four more times on the _Jewel_ wishing to show him his newly perfected achievement. Each time a flustered Sydney was sure to follow, and once they’d had to hide Henry from the sheriff, lest he feel compelled to tell Regina of Henry’s misdeeds.

“The lad is only going to end up there anyway, seeing as he’s taken quite a liking to my ship, so let’s you and I make things easier on ourselves. You pick him up from school and bring him to the _Jewel_ where I’ll look after him until it’s time for you to collect him and see him home. You no longer have to deal with the hassle of chasing after him, Henry gets to spend his afternoons doing things he enjoys for a change, and our esteemed Mayor gets to come home to a happy child.”

“And what’s in it for you?”

“I no longer have the hassle of you or the sheriff showing up uninvited at my ship.” Killian narrowed his stare pointedly at Sydney and watched the man’s Adam’s apple bob. “Besides, I could use an extra pair of hands with the upkeep of the old girl, and the boy seems eager enough to learn.”

“What if… what if Regina finds out?”

“Well, I imagine she’d be quite cross.” Killian cocked his head to one side and offered a lopsided smile that held no amount of warmth or goodwill. “Probably about as cross as she’d be if she discovered that the lad has escaped your company no less than a half dozen times in three weeks.” Sydney gulped again. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Killian kicked his feet off the desk and leaned forward in his seat. “So you’d best make sure she doesn’t find out.”

Killian rose to his feet and fixed Sydney with a hard stare as he waited for the man’s response. When none was forthcoming, he inquired, “So, what say you, Mr. Glass? Shall I take over looking after Henry for you, so that the Mayor doesn’t catch wind of your incompetence with the boy?”

“You’ve, uh… You’ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Jones.”

Killian winced internally at the man’s choice of words then made his way out of the office.

* * *

Killian wasn’t sure when the last time was that his cheeks had hurt this much from smiling, but try as he might, there was no removing the grin on his face. Out on the open sea, with his charge excitedly peering over the rails (with his life jacket firmly strapped to him), the day Killian had longed for had finally come.

Killian hadn’t felt confident taking the ship out with just the two of them until Henry had learned enough about sailing to take and react swiftly to orders. Henry was a quick study, but winter came long before that confidence arrived, and it wasn’t until late in the spring that Killian felt the lad might be ready for a quick trip around the harbor.

But then summer had come.

Once school had let out, their daily afternoons together had come to an end. Regina had left Henry under his own care at the house over the summer, but only with the provision that the sheriff would check in on him throughout the day, and there was never a way to estimate when those visits would be. Killian and Henry had managed to spend some time together at Granny’s diner here and there, but it wasn’t the same. By the time the summer was over, Killian had to admit just how much he’d missed having the lad around. Now that school was back in session their routine from the year prior had been re-established, and Killian had been eager to get Henry out on the water. So had Henry, even if those first few swells had caused him to go a little green.

“Don’t worry about it, mate,” Killian called out in response to Henry’s stumbling steps as the lad made his way back towards the helm. “Your sea legs aren’t too bad… for a landlubber.”

“I’m trying, and I’m only a little bit queasy now,” Henry replied, coming to stand next to Killian at the wheel.

Killian nodded understandingly. “It’ll pass. Just try and think of yourself as an extension of the ship.”

Though he wished he could take them further out to sea, something told Killian that it was best if they kept close to the shore. No matter. They’d travel along the coastline for a bit before turning back around to dock. The winds were steady and the ocean wasn’t kicking up too much of a fuss, which meant Killian could turn over the helm to his young first mate.

“Care to try your hand at the helm?”

Henry’s eyes sparked with excitement. “Really? You’ll let me take the wheel?”

“Of course! Once you get your bearings it’s as easy as pie. You remember which side is port and which is starboard, yeah?”

“The left side is called port, and the right side is called starboard,” Henry parroted dutifully, taking the wheel as Killian stepped aside to retrieve a crate for Henry to stand on.

Killian glanced at the marked out port and starboard symbols on the helm as he set the crate down at the lad’s feet. Henry had once asked how those markings had come to be there, but Killian had no answer for him, figuring it must have happened at some point before the _Jewel_ came into his possession. And, no. Killian couldn’t really say when that had been either.

“Well done, lad,” Killian acknowledged with a smile, his gaze now focused on the waters ahead of them. “Go two notches to port.”

Henry obeyed and corrected their course as instructed, a wide grin taking over his face as he looked up at Killian, who chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair in response.

“Well done, mate. You were born with the sea in your blood.”

“Thanks, Killian,” Henry beamed.

An odd sensation swept over Killian. Something like deja vu, but sharper, more… tangible? He shook it from his mind then noticed his head wasn’t the only thing shaking. It seemed Henry had developed something of a chill. The autumn air briskly whipped his face and exposed neck over the collar of his pea coat. Killian left the _Jewel_ in Henry’s capable hands (and the length of rope he slipped onto the wheel to help keep them on course), and went down to the captain’s quarters to retrieve an item that might help quell the lad’s shivers.

“Here,” Killian said as he wrapped a grey knit scarf with red stripes around the boy’s neck. “It wouldn’t do for my first mate to catch cold on his maiden voyage, now would it?”

“Thanks, Killian. I’ll make sure to give it back to you before I go home, later.”

“Keep it.” Killian waved off. “It suits you, my boy.”

* * *

“Killian? If I tell you something, will you promise to not think I’m crazy?”

“Well, that’s a loaded question,” Killian chuckled. He’d just finished swabbing the deck and was tucking the supplies away when Henry came aboard with his question. He’d yet to see the serious and worrisome look on the lad’s face when he quipped, “Tell you what, though. If I do think you sound crazy, I promise to not hold it against you, how’s that?”

Killian’s teasing smile fell at the look on Henry’s face, and the soft shimmer of tears that threatened to spill from his brown eyes. “Henry, my boy, I didn’t mean to upset you. Of course, I won’t think you’re crazy.”

Killian wrapped an arm along Henry’s shoulders, and pulled him into a side hug. It was a rare show of affection between them. Overly affectionate gestures simply weren’t in Killian’s nature, but in this moment it was more than warranted.

“Why don’t we go down to the captain’s cabin and have some cocoa? Then you can tell me whatever it is that’s troubling you, yeah?”

Henry nodded, and the two made their way below deck. Killian poured them each a cup of cocoa from the thermos he’d had filled at Granny’s that afternoon, and they settled in the chairs around the desk. After a few sips of his hot chocolate (unfortunately without the added whipped cream and cinnamon the boy typically preferred), Henry pulled out a large book from his backpack and set it on the desk between them.

“A few weeks ago, my teacher, Miss Blanchard, gave me this book. She… she said she thought it might bring me… hope.”

Killian pulled his eyes from the gold lettering of the book’s title, _Once Upon A Time,_ and on to Henry. He’d known something had been off with the lad for quite some time, but hadn’t brought it up, determined to make their time spent together on the _Jewel_ a source of comfort or escape from whatever ailed the boy’s spirit. Killian had hoped that the lad might come to confide in him when he was ready, and was relieved at the prospect that the moment had come at last.

“Hope in regards to what, Henry?” Killian pressed gently.

“The last several months, I’ve… I’ve started to notice things. Things that make me feel as though I don’t belong here.” Killian leaned forward to offer a word of assurance to the lad, but didn’t get the chance. “And I was right. None of us belong here, and this book proves it.”

Henry opened the large volume to the page he had bookmarked, and Killian took in an illustration of a sinister looking woman standing over another young woman who was collapsed onto the floor, cradling an injured man in her lap. Dark swirls of purple surrounded them. The image sparked a sense of despair within Killian, but he quickly pushed it aside in response to the lad’s next words.

“I think everyone here, in Storybrooke, is here because of a curse. _This_ curse,” he emphasised, pointing at the image. “The Dark Curse that was cast by the Evil Queen.”

“Henry,” Killian began hesitantly, “This is a book of fairytales.”

“I know it sounds crazy, but you’ve got to believe me. Everyone’s been cursed. The Evil Queen cast the curse to take away all the happy endings, especially Snow White’s.”

“And the curse brought all the fairytale characters here? To Maine?”

Henry’s shoulders slumped. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me. Dr. Hopper didn’t believe me either.”

Killian’s brows shot into his hairline. “You told Dr. Hopper you think the town is cursed?”

“Well, yeah. I thought he could help me since he’s really Jiminy Cricket.”

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to earn that bottle of rum tonight at the Rabbit Hole. “And what did he say to that?”

“He said I was projecting, or manifesting some sort of… I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. Like I said, he didn’t believe me either.”

“I never said I didn’t believe you,” Killian replied. Of course, what the lad was saying was impossible, but there was obviously a reason it was so important to him. Perhaps playing along would help Killian get to the root of the issue. “Have you been able to deduce the identity of others in town?”

Hopeful exuberance ignited behind Henry’s eyes, and he nodded vigorously before sharing, “I’m pretty sure Miss Blanchard is Snow White, and I think I’ve identified a few of the dwarves.”

“Any guesses as to who I really am?” Killian questioned curiously.

“Not yet.” Henry’s brows furrowed, and Killian thought he saw the boy take a quick gander at his left hand. “I thought I had it figured out, but some details don’t add up.”

“Well, what about this nefarious Evil Queen. It would probably do well to identify her if we’re to break this bloody curse of hers.”

“You mean you’ll… you’ll help me?!”

“From what little I remember of fairytales, it seems to me that curses were made to be broken. So… who’s the Evil Queen?”

Henry dropped his gaze to his lap briefly before bringing it back up, and stared at Killian with sad eyes as he confessed. “Regina. My mom.”

Killian ran a hand down his face and scratched at the growth along his jaw. As much as he loathed the woman, he didn’t feel right pitting a son against his own mother. Whatever the lad’s issues, they clearly had to do with his and Regina’s relationship. Killian knew he’d have to tread lightly. It wouldn’t do to bad mouth the woman to her son, but he also wanted Henry to know that he could share whatever burdens he carried with him.

“You said the Evil Queen cast this… Dark Curse to take away happy endings. Especially Snow White’s, who you believe to be Miss Blanchard. What happy ending did the curse take from her?”

“Her daughter,” Henry replied. “Before the curse hit, Snow White and Prince Charming sent their daughter somewhere she’d be safe. I think they sent her here. I think I’m supposed to find her and reunite her with her family.”

Now the pieces were coming together. Henry not feeling like he belonged, thinking his adoptive mother was some Evil Queen, wishing to reunite a mother and child torn away from one another. Killian wondered if this was all some elaborate coping mechanism the boy had constructed in order to face his own abandonment and adoption.

“And how do you propose we find said daughter?”

Henry deflated a bit at that question, and began chewing his lip as he pondered how to accomplish the goal.

“Might I suggest,” Killian offered slyly. “That you start by seeking out another person, or persons, first. Sort of a trial run?”

“Who?”

“Your birth parents, perhaps?” Killian suspected that if Henry knew more about his own beginnings it might help him come to terms with the life fate had dealt him. “You might ask Dr. Hopper how one might go about it… for when you’re older, of course. The process of finding them might lead you to the path of how to find Snow White’s child.”

“I don’t know,” Henry responded hesitantly. “I don’t know if I should bring Dr. Hopper in on this just yet. And finding my birth parents… I-”

“Think on it then,” Killian suggested with an air of nonchalance. “There’s no rush. Might be that with a bit more reading of your book here, an answer will come to you as to where we should start looking.”

“Yeah.” Henry picked the book up and deposited it back into his bag. “I think you’re right. I think I need to read more of the book before we do anything.”

Killian glanced at the clock on the desk and stood as he nodded at the time. “Sounds grand, but you best be off. Your mother, _the Evil Queen_ , will be home soon.”

“Right!” Henry exclaimed as he rushed toward the hatch and up the steps. He peeked his head back down once he made it on deck and said, “Thanks, Killian. Thank you for believing in me.”

“Don’t mention it, mate.” Killian smiled warmly up at him. “You’d do the same for me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This excerpt was a result of an Ask sent to me (HollyeLeigh/@hollyethecurious) by a lovely DHCtS reader. Although this particular prompt was written exclusively by me, it wouldn’t exist without collaboration from @winterbaby89. Therefore, you will continue to see both of our names associated with any additional pieces written. You are welcome to send either of us a prompt for a missing/additional scene, but just because you send it to one of us specifically doesn’t necessarily mean that they will be the one to write it. This verse is a collaborative effort, so whichever of us feels the most inspired by the prompt will write it, or we might write in tandem. Thank you for the continued love y’all show to this verse and to Laura and I. We appreciate it more than we can say!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Canon dialogue and scenes from various episodes will appear within this fic. To Adam, Eddie, and the OUAT writers goes all the credit.
> 
> Much love and thanks to the amazing @ilovemesomekillianjones for being our beta! *muah!*


End file.
